


Somewhere in Between, There's Moments for You and Me

by KastleInTheSky



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Chemistry, F/M, Underage Drinking, are we or aren't we, lots of chemistry, still in detention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastleInTheSky/pseuds/KastleInTheSky
Summary: Maybe it was because she couldn’t forget the last time the two were together with alcohol ended with Jason’s hips pressed almost longingly against hers for God knows how many songs, or maybe it was because she never got a chance to go further. That’s what Kim couldn’t get out of her head, and the reason she snuck the rum in her locker – she was looking for an opportunity to find out, and she finally had it.





	Somewhere in Between, There's Moments for You and Me

Kim didn't waste time; she jumped at the chance once she saw the young, nervous substitute detention proctor walk up to the front doors only to have every single piece of paper she held get blown right out of her hands and well, well off into the courtyard.

 

Maybe it was because she couldn’t forget the last time the two were together with alcohol ended with Jason’s hips pressed almost longingly against hers for God knows how many songs, or maybe it was because she never got a chance to go further. That’s what Kim couldn’t get out of her head, and the reason she snuck the rum in her locker – she was looking for an opportunity to find out, and she finally had it.

 

Jason surprisingly seemed like he hadn’t done this before.  She grabbed him immediately, terrified expression and all, and ran straight to get the goods from her locker. Maybe he _was_ the golden boy after all.  

An hour and a half a bottle later, Kim still snickered at him every time his eyes popped out in fear at each muffled footstep that came down the hall.

“Don’t forget,” she whispered, swigging the rum, only slightly cringing at it’s bitterness. “You were totally up for this.”

 

Jason furrowed his brow at her, his face so dangerously close to hers as the two huddled together of the tile floor of the handicap stall, at the back of the ladies room.

“You said, ‘let’s go drink, not ‘let’s go drink in the girls’ bathroom.”

Kim cackled so loudly at that Jason shot his free hand up to grab her.

“After all we’ve been through,” she said, voice muffled before she pulled his wrist away.

“You’re a freaking Power Ranger. Are you afraid that Jana, the girl who sticks her pencil in her ear while she does drug deals on her phone is going to rat you out for being in the girls’ room?”

 

Jason had a good chuckle at that too. Kim was beginning to realize she had a weird way of keeping the Red Ranger in check and letting plain ole’ Jason come out and play every once and a while.

“Shut up,” he laughed, taking a swing from the brown-bagged bottle.

“I never used to do this stuff that often, I swear.”

“Didn’t I hear that one time Travis convinced you to jump from his roof into the neighbors pool butt-naked?” Kim countered, her eyebrow cocked playfully.

“I swear they did not tell me there was alcohol in that, it tasted like STRAIGHT Hawaiian Punch, JUST like it!” Jason smiled sarcastically as his eye’s met Kim’s, the two whisping beer-laden breaths out from their identical shit-eating grins. Kim could tell Jason was admiring hers for a moment longer than usual before he finally continued.

“Besides,” Jason began, his smile turning sly. “I heard you were in Amanda’s junior prom crew, and you guys got so wrecked before you told the limo to drop you off at the wrong school.”

“I mean, hey,” Kim laughed coldly. “You saw how corny the ‘Midsummer’s Night Dream’ theme was. I think we made the right decision.” The pair giggled and hiccupped through more swigs.

“One time,” Kim smiled. “Wait… you came to Kate Sweeney’s Christmas party, didn’t you? The one where she started cooking breakfast and ended up setting Amanda’s hair on fire?”

“And Johnny tried to put it out with…”  
“Ice cubes?” The two answered in unison, hissing through their teeth.

 

“Got we hung out with such idiots,” Jason exclaimed, rather suddenly, so much so that it made question whether or not she should still be smiling at him.

“Wow,” she added slowly. “That sounds like it could be pretty deep.”

 

“Ah…”

Jason raised his hands in conceit, and Kim watched a million thoughts race through Jason’s mind, his face twitching as if he were stopping himself from sharing any one of them.

“I get it, though,” Kim spoke for him. “It makes you ask yourself what we were doing hanging around with those kids.”  
Jason shrugged. “It’s like all we had in common was that our parents stuck us in the same sports.”

“No,” Kim added with a nod of realization. “It wasn’t  _like_  that. That’s what it was.”

Kim pursed him lips tightly, pushing so much air out through her mouth she whistled.

“Did you, I mean…  _ever_  like those girls?” Jason asked hesitantly.

“They were really…” Kim contemplated. “They were really hit or miss. What I really didn’t like were… the parties, and constantly  _having_  to go to the mall, and the stupid rumors, the jealousy. Friends are supposed to make your life easier.”

“So you’re saying operating a zord is easier than driving the mall?” Jason asked playfully.

Kim flipped her face towards his; Jason eyed her suggestively as he took another hearty chug of rum.

“Hey,” she said accusatively. “You brought this up. What’sa matter, the football team was a little bit beneath the big, bad quarterback?”

“Ouch,” Jason chuckled. He handed Kim the bottle as she started at the tile floor contemplative. “It’s… it’s not THAT, completely. I guess I just started realizing that there was more to life then practice, games, and girls.” He smirked defeatedly. “Football’s not getting me anywhere anymore, so… doesn’t really matter.”

 

Kim took two or three swigs from her the bottle, trying to keep up a bit.

“Y’know,” Kim started. She choked a bit as she burped up some residual fizz from her drink. Jason’s hand almost instinctively shot out, tapping Kim twice lightly on the back, but Kim extended hers as well as she slid herself to left, only enough to not make it a big deal.

“Yknow, I don’t mean to sound like an ass, but… for what’s it’s worth, especially now…. You really were a hell of a quarterback.”

It was Jason who laughed a little too audibly then, stifling him again by putting the nozzle to his mouth, though he still giggled as he drank.

“Thanks, Kim! Kick me while I’m down, why don’t you…”, he smiled.

“I’m serious!”

Kim pushed herself up so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder again. She could feel such an immeasurable heat radiating of her body, an equally strong one bouncing off of his as well, mixing in the middle together and making the nape of her neck sweat.

“To be honest, after freshman year, I used to stand on the sideline at every game with the cheer team and count every single thing I would rather be doing than being there. But some times…” Kim giggled and she took another sip. “Well, most of the time, watching the game actually helped… Watching you, actually, helped.”

 

Jason nodded, sticking out his bottom lip like he was letting what Kim said sink in.

“You were just so… fluid, and graceful,” Kim continued. “I almost wanted to hate you sometime because… it looked like it was just so easy for you. Like you weren’t even trying. You just naturally knew how to command the entire field to do exactly what you needed it to.”

Kim trailed off, sensing she was perhaps getting uncomfortable. She turned away to stare pretty obviously at the toilet, averting Jason’s gaze that she could feel boring into the back of her head. Not dissimilar from the way she could feel his eyes on her as they danced together at that party. Jason said he was plastered; Kim certainly was. She needed to get there faster now.

 

She took another long swing from the bottle and resolved to push it a little bit further.

“Sorry,” she sneered. “I hope that wasn’t too weird.”  
“No, no it wasn’t,” Jason replied. Kim could feel his breath on her ear more than ever now. “That means a lot… really.”

 

Kim inched forward.

“Are we having a moment?” she pressed.

Jason launched one big-bellied chortle out from his gut.

“Oh… you mean like the moment we had last weekend?”

“Oh, so you do remember that,” Kim jested. “I was beginning to think I was the only one there.”  
“Don’t worry about it. We don’t have to talk about it, it… it was nothing.”

 

Kim had only enough time to get half-offended before she watched the “oh shit” moment splash across Jason’s face, and not enough time at all to prepare for both his hands grabbing her thighs and weighing her in place. A good thing he did, as time allowed for Kim to get fully offended and in the right mind to leave.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kim,” Jason whispered quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that at all, I…”

“Then why would you bring it up?” Kim spat.

“Kim, I was just…”

 

Kim was sliding her boots along the floor, angrily pushing herself up off the tiles, Jason mimicking her, grasping at her, trying to pull her back down, when it happened.

“I don’t even have the attendance list, it went flying, everything went flying!” a woman’s voice cried as the door to the bathroom was thrust inward, a thunderous bang echoing through the room. Kim and Jason’s hands flew up to their counterpart; Jason’s index finger pushed against Kim’s pursed lips, and Kim’s full, cupped hand lay firm and flat over Jason’s mouth.

“This is the worst case scenario, absolute worst thing that could have happened!” The substitute was standing at the mirrors, faucet running, sobbing uncontrollably at someone on her cell phone. Kimberly’s eyes were frozen on where she could imagine her standing, trying to control her erratic breathing. She turned quickly to Jason, who she saw was still attempting to have this conversation his eyes. He looked at her firmly, sympathetic yet stern, apologizing profusely, no doubt. Kim was annoyed, but damn it was Jason right. Kimberly knew she felt something for him; she’d hoped it was some mystical, Ranger-connection bullshit, but no. The more she felt herself wanted to be in his company, the more she realized this was something human. 

 

Kim listened to the sub explain how in the hour and some-odd minutes they’d been in the bathroom, people had thrown the juvenile spit balls at her, gradually until she had lost almost all control of the room. Her eyes shot back to Jason, begging for a reply.  Kim shook her head, and Jason lowered his finger decidedly from her face, taking a step back from her, letting her hand fall back from his face as well. Another few moments of yelling and composing herself, and soon the proctor’s voice and footsteps faded away into the distant hallway.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jason whispered finally.

“Yeah…” Kimberly replied, her chest falling heavily, realizing now that she had gotten pretty tipsy already. “I’m sorry too.”  
Jason took a step back against the door, eyeing her curiously.

“Sorry for what?” he asked.

Kim heaved, the blood and alcohol whirling around, bouncing off each other fast enough to allow to her to explain.

 

“Look… neither of us is stupid. There’s… there’s something going on here, right?” Kim gestured hers hands, waving them in the space between their bodies. “This… this is kind of happening, isn’t it?”

 

Jason assumed a more stately position; he squared his shoulders off and clasped his hands firmly in front of him. For a moment, Kim thought he was preparing for another “leader speech” he was now famous for, something they would usually end with sarcastic and flirtatious eye contact. Maybe not something she needed right this second.

 

“I…” he started, finally removing his eyes from her, shifting his glance now anywhere but, until a heavy sigh escaped him. His posture fell again, like he’s already had their worst-case-scenario conversation in his head.

“This would’ve been a lot easier before…” Jason said.

“Yeah,” Kim agreed.

“Maybe it isn’t…” Jason began.

“The smartest thing…” Kim continued.

“Or the most responsible…” Jason chimed next.

“Or what’s best for the team,” Kim ended.

 

The two watched each other, a notion in both their eyes of what could’ve become of them if the obvious had not have happened, a glimpse of the past and the future at the same time.

 

“I think… I think I can do this, though…” Kim admitted.

“What’s this?” Jason tried to clarify.

“Moments…” Kim said quietly, maybe so she wouldn’t hear herself. Instead, she was surprised.

“Just moments,” she said louder. “I think… I think we can try moments.”

 

Jason gave her a satisfied smile, softly nodding his chin to her once.

“Moments,” he affirmed. Kim barely noticed Jason’s left hand as it inched its way up to light tussle the ends of her hair, brushing sweetly against her neck as it did. She was too busy taking note on the way her body stopped its frenzied buzzing as it did.


End file.
